The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a comparatively small hydraulic fluid flow rate and/or leakage rate through an object to be tested, for example a valve, especially an injector valve.
An apparatus of this type is generally comparatively expensive, since it requires very costly measuring instruments, which lead to an expensive apparatus.